6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrestlemania
Wrestlemania is the 61st episode of the series and the 7th episode of the third season. It aired on November 4, 2007, in Canada on Teletoon, and on November 27, 2008, in the United States on Cartoon Network. Jen gets promoted to assistant manager of the Penalty Box and screws up almost immediately by ordering a thousand units of wrestling gear from a cute salesman. However, Jonesy is willing to help Jen move product–by entering the ring as "The Stud" and wrestling every taker. Meanwhile, Caitlin does her best to make Nikki look good in front of her ex Stone. Plot Main Plot Jen is at work when her boss comes up to her and aggressively questions whether she's accomplished everything he wanted her to do. When Jen answers in the affirmative to all of his questions, he tells her that he's promoting her to Assistant Coach–also known as the Penalty Box's assistant manager position. Coach Halder then hands her a managerial whistle, which she eagerly takes. Despite being happy with her new whistle, though, she isn't able to blow into it heavily, and when she shows her friends the only one who isn't excited for her is her stepbrother Jonesy. Jonesy, surprisingly enough, warns Jen of the perils of being cocky, and while Jen doesn't like his attitude, when she goes back to work she swiftly proves that cockiness has overtaken her, as she orders a thousand units of wrestling equipment from a cute guy for delivery to the Penalty Box. When Jen realizes what she's done, she feels mortified and fears for her job. Coach Halder doesn't help, as he is horrified by the arrival of unsalable wrestling gear at his workplace. However, when Jen tenders him a letter of resignation, Coach Halder refuses to let her go; instead, he wants her to sell every single piece of wrestling merchandise, and after that he'll decide what will happen to Jen's job. Jen then turns to flogging merchandise in the halls of the mall. Unfortunately, nobody is buying her wares, and Ron is quick to inform her that not only is he not interested in tights but there is also a rule against selling goods in fire corridors. Upon hearing this, Jen begins to give up, and heads back into the store; however, the guys soon enter and reveal that they're fans of wrestling–and, more importantly, they're willing to put on a wrestling exhibition to help Jen out. Soon, a wrestling ring is set up, and Jude is facing off against Jonesy. Both of them are dressed in wrestling uniforms, and while there is no crowd, Jen and Wyatt are watching. After some pre-fight bluster, the fighters head to the center of the ring and begin wrestling. Unfortunately for Jen's hopes, the type of wrestling that her friends engage in is thumb wrestling. The wrestling match breaks up when Wyatt intervenes to tell his friends that they were referring to actual wrestling. However, before the duo can try again, Coach Halder arrives and angrily orders everybody to get out of the ring. Jen, Jude, and Wyatt all obey, but Jonesy refuses, taking on the persona of "The Stud" and challenging Coach Halder to a match. Coach Halder swiftly accepts, and gets Jonesy into a pin until Jonesy tricks him into looking away and reverses Coach Halder's move. By the time he does this, a small crowd has gathered, and the store manages to sell a wrestling outfit to Wayne. This convinces Coach Halder that The Stud should stay at the store for as long as he continues to sell merchandise, and Jonesy agrees with the caveat that he gets a piece of the action. Jonesy then proceeds to take on a series of challengers, including Yummy Mummy, and the action starts being broadcast on the mall's jumbo screen. Nikki notices this, though, and is confused as to why Jonesy and Yummy Mummy have their bodies wrapped around each other. Caitlin, being a good friend, offers to check it out and report back, and when she arrives she finds that Jonesy is just engaged in wrestling. Not only this, but things just keep getting better at Jonesy's new job, as he gets sponsored by Wonder Taco and defeats Ron when the mall cop challenges him. Caitlin swiftly gets on board, and begins massaging Jonesy with a soft muscle-relaxing cream so that he can continue to wrestle effectively and save Jen's job. Unfortunately, soon after she does this, Jonesy runs into trouble as he faces a mysterious masked challenger covered in muscles who quickly tears Jonesy apart in front of a huge crowd. To make matters worse, after Jonesy's defeat, Ron shuts down the wrestling ring, as he's discovered that people are gambling on the outcome of matches. The crowd still wants to know who the guy who took apart The Stud is, however, and the new champion obliges. When he turns out to be Darth, Jonesy can't believe and accuses the geek of cheating–to which Darth retorts that Jonesy was cheating as well by using a special slippery goo to avoid being taken down. Jonesy denies this–until Caitlin comes clean and admits that she decided on her own to rub the gel on him so that he could continue winning. Jen is depressed, as she still has a hundred sets of gear left and no way to sell them. However, Coach Halder informs her that everything is okay, as the giant crowd resulted in record sales; not only this, but Jonesy gave some of his earnings back to the store so that the books would balance. Thankfully, this means that Jen is still employed, but not as an assistant manager, as Coach Halder takes back the whistle just as Jen finally learns to blow it. Sub-Plot: Nikki Gets Embarrassed Nikki has spent the entire week cramming for a calculus exam, and the stress is starting to take its toll on her, as she is bedraggled with a huge zit on her forehead. To make matters worse, when she goes on a coffee break, she runs into her ex-boyfriend Stone, who notices how bad she looks and points it out to his new girlfriend, Mimi. Word of her embarrassment quickly spreads around the mall, and soon Caitlin vows to help Nikki out by making Nikki look good so she can show Stone how well she's recovered from being dumped. The first thing that Caitlin does is give Nikki a makeover and then stand her by the fountain in a sexy posture for when Stone comes by. However, just before Stone sees her, Stanley rides by on a skateboard and knocks Nikki into the water, leaving her drenched. Caitlin's next suggestion is for Nikki to use a nice dress and heels to make her point, but when Nikki does this she happens to stand too close to the escalator, which rips her dress off and leaves her standing in her underwear just as Stone walks past. Finally, Caitlin decides that Nikki should offer Stone some buttered popcorn, which he loves; however, when Nikki attempts to do as instructed, she just embarrasses herself again by dropping a kernel down her shirt and then digging for it. After this, Nikki decides to just give up and see her boyfriend. Unlike everything else she's been doing, this actually brings her joy–until she moves to hug him. When she tries this, she slips right off courtesy of Caitlin's gel and ends up huddled around Jonesy's feet just as none other than Stone passes by. Quotes *'Coach Halder:' Masterson! Jen: (jumping) What? Coach Halder: (loudly) No shouting, Masterson! This is a place of business. You better learn to control your emotions! If you're going to be my new right hand, I can't have you jumping out of your shoes! We need you firmly in them! Do you understand, new assistant coach? *'Coach Halder:' You're not gonna make new employees soil themselves like that! *'Jonesy:' Has anyone seen Nikki? Wyatt: Haven't seen her all morning. Jude: Me neither, bro. Jonesy: It's not like her to be at work when she's supposed to be working. *'Kirsten:' (in front of a tired Nikki) I think she's dead. Kristen: Maybe she's just sleeping? Kirsten: Wake her up." (Chrissy attempts to do so but is forcefully stopped by Nikki.) Nikki: Touch me and die! (Kirsten and Kristen scream in fear as Nikki shows her face.) Kristen: Eww! You look awful, even worse than usual. Nikki: I've been cramming all week for my calculus exam, and if you three don't back off, I'll do some more cramming! Chrissy: How can you be so angry when it's Inventory Day? Nikki: Inventory? (broken) Nooo... Kirsten: It's the best day of the year! The Clones: EEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Nikki: (walking away) I need a coffee. Or, a blood transfusion. Or a lobotomy. *'Jen:' Why do we have so many cricket bats? Coach Halder: MASTERSON! Good work, Masterson. You stayed in your shoes that time. *'Jen:' (trying to sell wrestling gear) Maybe you'd like to buy a pair? Ron: If the Vietcong couldn't get me into one of those in a tiger cage, do you really think you have a chance? *'Jen:' I'm toast. Jonesy: Toast? That's a lame name for a wrestler. *'Jonesy:' Care to put your jockstrap where your mouth is, punk? Jude: That's some nasty imagery, bro. *'Jonesy:' You have challenged The Stud. Prepare to fear his wrath! Jude: Mellow Man does not know the meaning of the word fear. Wrath is pretty sketchy too." Wyatt: And...wrestle! (Jonesy and Jude advance to the center of the ring and begin to thumb wrestle. Wyatt and Jen look on in disbelief.) Jude: You're cheating! Wyatt: Not that kind of wrestling! *'Nikki:' Uh, what's going on? What's Yummy Mummy doing to Jonesy? And why's he in tights? *'Wyatt:' (announcing) The rivalry between The Stud and Ron the Rent-a-Cop goes way back. To at least last year. *'Wayne:' (in ill-fitting wrestling gear) You are so going down!" Wyatt: Ugh! That's just wrong! *'Jude:' Talk about crushing the kiwis! *'Caitlin:' More pout. (Nikki complies.) Less pout. (Nikki complies.) Now you just look silly. Nikki: (sarcastic) Really? You don't say. *'Coach Halder:' We have a new champion! (The wrestler removes his mask, and the crowd gasps.) Jonesy: Darth?!? No way! You cheated! Darth: You've been cheating this whole time!" Jonesy: Have not! Coach Halder: What's this painfully unathletic guy talking about, anyway? Trivia *'Goof:' After Jen buys the wrestling gear, she uses the representative's words to show Coach Halder how he was able to convince her to buy it. However, when the rep was making his sales pitch, Jen was daydreaming and it was insinuated that she wasn't listening to him at all. **However, it is possible that Jen made up a sales pitch on the spot to try and make Coach Halder sympathetic. *'Goof:' The positioning of Nikki's zit on her forehead changes several times throughout the course of the episode. *Jonesy's job: wrestler Reason for firing: Everyone found out about Jonesy using muscle-relaxing cream, which caused his body to become slippery. He then lost all his sponsors, and the ring got shut down by Ron because members of the crowd were gambling illegally. *The episode's title is a reference to the annual WWE event WrestleMania. *Jonesy references Wayne Gretzky, or a fictional representation of him, when he's wrestling with Coach Halder. *It is very surprising that Coach Halder would promote Jen, as one of the running gags of the show is his never noticing her hard work. *The sales representative's facial design is the same as that of Talon. The only difference between the two is hair color. *This is the only time Stone has a major appearance in season 3. *The girl Stone dates is named Mimi, even though in "Dirty Work" he broke up with Nikki to get back together with his ex, who was named Jill. This implies that after breaking up with Nikki and getting back together with Jill he ended up breaking up with Jill again. *Coach Halder references the song "Eye of the Tiger" when he sends Jen over to talk with the sales representative. *Liza Lomen, a parody of Lindsay Lohan, is mentioned in this episode. She was seen in "Over Exposed," when her presence graced the opening party for the Soft Rock Café. Gallery Threatening the Clones.png|Nikki mad at the Clones. Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-23h57m54s200.jpg|The Stud pinning Coach Halder. Stonegirlfriend.png|Stone and his new girlfriend Mimi. Stonegrossedout.png|Stone is freaked out by the sight of Nikki digging under her shirt for a piece of popcorn. Nikki Impressed.png|Nikki impressed with Jonesy. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos